Along the Road
by Katie Estes
Summary: "You really hung the moon" Albus said "All I did is pull a string" Sarah said Albus Potter enjoyed her company, and always felt different when he was with her. It wasn't that she was a girl and he was a boy. Just like how he could not understand why she was always smiling, he did not know why she made him feel different. And a different kind of good at that.


I haven't written anything in forever, so I thought that I owe FanFiction a little bit of my time. I might be a little rusty since it's been about a year since I've written a short story. I was given too many research papers, but see if they've done anything to my writing?

* * *

Along the Road

Sarah had never really had a home, but for some reason, whenever anyone had seen her she was always smiling. The smile wasn't ever a normal smile, however; you can tell that she was not happy but joyful. Do not get confused here because happiness and joyfulness are too different things. Joyfulness is internal, and even though at times it cannot be felt, it is always there. Unlike joy, happiness is external and it comes and goes. Must likely, people become happy from materialistic things and once they receive it; they become unhappy from the object just as fast as they got it.

Albus Potter enjoyed her company, and always felt different when he was with her. It wasn't that she was a girl and he was a boy. Just like how he could not understand why she was always smiling, he did not know why she made him feel different. And a different kind of good at that.

"Albus!" Sarah called from two staircases below where Albus was. When she did, the one she was on started to move. This was just like her to be on one when it decided to move. She had even come to the conclusion that the stairs could sense when she was there, and only moved because it was her. Albus looked down to where heard his name being called, and shook his head while giving a silent laugh when he noticed that once again the stairs had sensed Sarah's presence. Since this happened so much, it had become second nature for Sarah to have a look of disapproval with her body looking to be comfortable like she was used to the motion (which she was), but also a bit stiff because she knew that she could still fall even after six years of wondering the halls of Hogwarts.

"I know you think the stairs are doing this to you, but I you've started doing this to yourself to get attention." Albus joked.

"Be quiet, Alby!" Sarah stomped to her foot and pointed down to the stairs (she liked to talk with her hands a lot), "Have you ever been on these stairs when they have unexpectedly moved?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you know that I would never do this to myself! I've quit shocked that I haven't fallen to my doom!"

Albus chuckled, "Well, please, don't! I would hate to lose! Now why did you ask for me in the first place?"

"I'm not able to go home for Christmas this year" She worked her way weaving up and down other stairs around her before they would move again.

"Oh, why?" He said once Sarah was facing her. He was disappointed. This is what they always do. She comes home for Christmas with him. His parents love her, which doesn't come to a shock since she's an easy going person that almost everyone gets along with.

"Apparently, there's this new rule that you have to have one of those, you know, good grades to go home. Now I get to do tutoring all of Christmas."

"First of all, they've had that rule. It's not new, and I really don't understand how this is happening you have the E standard that you somehow withhold!" Albus was now joking with her and making fun of the fact that Sarah very rarely makes E's on anything in school, and when she does, she can never make the grades higher than her average in order to keep the grade in each class. Albus is pretty sure that they haven't asked her to leave because in qudditch it's like she's perfect at everything, and Gryffindor needs her as captain and beater. He could do this because they were close friends. So close that they even had nicknames for each other, Sarah called Albus, 'Alby', and to him Sarah was 'Griz'. It's clear to see where Alby came from, but the story behind it is that she heard his little sister call him it when she first went home with him for Christmas in their second year. as for 'Griz', the town that Sarah is from is home of a sports team who's mascot is a grizzly bear named Griz. Albus found this amusing, and it stuck ever sense their first introduction.

"Hey! It's new to me! Anyways, give my love to the family!" Sarah said has they walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"I will, unlike you, I'm off to go finish homework. See ya, Griz." Albus walked up to the boys dormitory now even more disappointed having the news of not having Griz sitting at the dinner table being her completely clueless self and telling stories to the rest of the family about when her clueless moments strike.


End file.
